


Standards

by MorbidOptimist



Series: Serious Issues [5]
Category: Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: Art, Digital Art, F/F, Fan Comics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 16:06:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17369060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorbidOptimist/pseuds/MorbidOptimist
Summary: It isn't easy being a teenager and dating your archnemesis; it isn't easy at all, but at least they have each other to understand.





	Standards

 

Jinx sat on the steps of the groundfloor stairs, the fading yellow of the Hive's signature colors clashing monotonously with everything from Jinx's mood, to her outfit and sensibilities. 

She lit her cigarette in an attempt to drown out the rattling lectures of her overseers; another day, another heist, another dance with the teen hero Titans spoiling all their plans. 

She didn't bother worrying about getting caught with her light; likewise, she didn't fret over being out of the school uniform, or care that she'd likely get caught under the metal detectors again for her holstered knives. 

She'd had about enough of compulsive nags as she was willing to stand, and it was well known throughout the school, that she never cared to wear the uniform, always carried her emergency weapons, and that if she wanted a smoke, then by god, she was going to have a smoke, whenever or wherever she pleased. 

Similarly, she'd thought her reputation had preceded her enough, that the Hive would've understood that her romantic interests wouldnt've been handled any differently. 

Jinx, put simply, was pissed. 

Royaly so, that from every mouth spitting syllables in her direction, was snickering under their breaths behind her back and to her face about how out of everyone in the city, she was dating the bitchy Titan. 

And they made every effort, to inform her of just how frigid and snarky and generally unpleasant, they considered her girlfriend to be. 

Stewing in her brimming rage as she was, Jinx resolved, in an ego petting promise, to maim the next person who insulted her girlfriend. 

 

* * *

 

 

Raven sat in her room, her back pinning the tumbling sheets of her bed. 

Things had, not gone smoothly. To say towards the least of the matter. 

Things hadn't been going all that smoothly for a while, she noted somberly. 

Quietly, she let her soulself pick up the shattered pieces of her handmirror, their differing glints of color-wash quietly reminding her of all the sorts of things that were unequivocally her loss. 

Honestly, she wasn't sure why she bothered trying. -Practising.

_Pretending_.  

She wasn't a real human, anyhow. 

Not really. 

Secondhand faith, and raised by teenagers just as alien as she was, she had no business pretending to fit into society, as if she could follow their social norms. 

She didn't even have the allowance of emotional capacity, to feel upset. 

A tiny reflection stared back at her, as the shard slowly tumbled across her lap. 

"I hate myself," she mumbled to it. 

 

The sound of something shimmering its way through her portalwall caught Raven's attention. 

Pink hair, followed by the familiar figure of her girlfriend's purple dress and Hive issued combat boots, molded her way out of her dimensional rift and stepped haphazardly onto her darkly carpeted floor, shard's of mirror glass crunching under her boot-treds. 

Out of reflex, Raven had grabbed the slip of bedsheet pooling on her lap in surprise; Without the heavy weight of her cloak encompassing her body, Raven felt surprisingly un-armored. 

Jinx's familiarity however, eased some of Raven's nerves; there was a great deal of many else things, that could have crawled through her wall instead. 

There was a grim determination on Jinx's face, that Raven felt was due cause for concern. 

Before she could voice her question, her girlfriend took a fighting stance, and cast a hand in her direction. 

"Alright my beautiful angel," Jinx shot; "Square up!" 

As flat as the moment now felt, for the lack of real tension, Raven felt somewhat relieved. 

She stood, grateful for the distraction from her thoughts, and slipped easily into a sparring stance of her own. 


End file.
